


Snow day

by Bearded_Turnips



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, GenerNuteral, Other, awwwww, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearded_Turnips/pseuds/Bearded_Turnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Kitsune-Zelda's friend, I hope you become less sad </p><p>San's x gn!Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow day

Snow was slowly fluttering down to the cold, snowy ground as San’s watched a certain (Monster/Human) play in the snow, a smile adoring their face as they had their fun. “Sans~! Come play with me~!” they said with a giggle as snowflakes stuck to their (hair length/colour) locks as they held out their jacket covered arms for the male to jump in as he chuckled lightly and spoke “Nah you have fun, I will just watch ya” he said with his usual smile, as the (Height)(Monster/Human) pouted before returning to their actions of building a snowman. “Hey I will be right back alright, don’t stay out too long or you will get sick” Sans said walking inside as the other just played, not listening to his words.

 

Hours passed and (Name) began to shiver, standing up and walking into the house. Taking off their restraining clothing and began waddling to Sans and their shared room, they changed into one of San’s shirts and a pair of PJ pants and walked off to find their bony lover. (Name) was still shaking from the cold as their cheeks were rosy as well as their nose as they spotted their lover on the couch eating ketchup an joined them, snuggling into their lovers chest and stealing his warmth. Sans chuckled at his childish lover as he rubbed their back, noticing right away how cold the (Hair colour) haired (Human/Monster) was as he spoke worried “You’re freezing! Stay here alright” He said slowly standing up and walked upstairs.

Moments passed and he returned with some soft blankets and one of his sweaters, slowly wrapping the sweater around the other before wrapping the blankets around them making a burrito of warmth and happiness before joining the other, snuggling the other as they sat with one another, being cold well forgotten as snow hit the windows from outside


End file.
